Girls
by HighFiveMe
Summary: Two women at opposite ends of the biological spectrum- a freshly matured half-vampire-hybrid and a menopausal werewolf in her twenties- connect over periods and other womanly things. A Leah and Nessie oneshot.


**Another Nessie/Leah fic! I was going through my Word documents and found this unfinished. I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: This contains a lot of talk about periods and other womanly things. If this offends, click away or grow up. **

The day was peaceful. I was not really "at peace" as my yoga instructor refers her blissful life, but that day was far off if it will ever come. But today was everything I was not when Sam imprinted on my best friend. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Jacob and Seth were not home (Jacob mostly communed between here and the Munster's house since Mom moved to Charlie's, and I became helm of the house).

I had old family sitcoms playing that I had watched since I was a kid and a Family Size bag of Dorito's that had remained successfully hidden from the boys. I sat on the floor, against the couch, and tilted my head back to bask in the sunlight streaming in from the open window.

But then the damn phone rang. I groaned as I rose from the floor and searched around the house for the source of that irritating ringing. I wanted to throttle the inventor of the cordless phone because it was so often misplaced.

I found it in Seth's room. The little punk had been talking to his newest girlfriend. They come and go, his flings, never serious. He said he wanted to enjoy the bachelorhood in the event that he may imprint. I was avoiding boys for the same reason. I didn't want to be responsible for more people like me, heartbroken by a significant other's imprinting.

"Hello?" I growled into the mouthpiece.

"Uh…hi, Leah," my brother greeted timidly.

"What?" I growled again.

"Leah, it's Jacob," my Alpha said, "We have a situation."

"Is the Baby-sitter's Club incapable of handling a five-year-old?" I snickered, "It's a rough age."

"Please, Leah. She won't come out of the bathroom, but she commanded us not to call her family."

I guffawed. "Most High Alpha has met his match, I see."

"Leah," he snarled, trying to withhold the desire to simply demand I come over.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming. But you owe me another day off," I said.

"Done, thank you," he said, "We're at the cottage."

"I know, I know," I grumbled before hanging up. I put the phone in the cradle because I'm so damn responsible, and jogged out the door, really moving my legs for the first time all day.

I said f you to secrecy and just walked straight into the forest off the sidewalk. I ran on two legs for a while because I didn't feel like taking my clothes off just yet. Eventually, the terrain got tough, and I pulled up my tank top.

A bark from behind made me jump. I put my darkest look on and turned around to look for the source. Dread filled my chest as I saw Sam's big black body a few yards from where I stood.

"You scared the bajeezus out of me!" I snapped at him.

He whined but I could tell it was an apology. You pick up on what different sounds can mean after a while.

He barked again. This is what I mean. I knew he was asking a question.

"I'm just going to visit my favorite bloodsucker," I said, wanting to get out of there very quickly. I hadn't spoken to Sam much since the schism of the packs.

He wrinkled his nose which made me laugh without thinking. I reined in all the feelings that came to surface whenever I saw him and called out, "Um, I have to go now."

He nodded his massive furry head and ran west. I ran through the tough terrain for a while more before I felt comfortable stripping and phasing. I hurried the act and felt the heat down my back before I finished tying the clothes to my ankle.

I dug my paws into the ground so I could get to that cottage and away from where I'd spoken with Sam. I felt like I was about to fall over a cliff every time I talked to him. I hated him for making me feel that way when he didn't love me.

I had pulled myself, hastened by all the practice I've had, before I got to the cottage. I went around the side and changed into my shorts and tank.

There was a tapping on the window. I jumped back. People have got to stop scaring me when I'm changing.

"Leah," Renesmee whispered. She opened the bathroom window and poked her bronze head out the window.

"Hey, kid," I said, "Why are you in there?"

"I-I…." she stuttered. She had red rings around her eyes, "Come in. I mean, I can't- just come in."

I rolled my eyes and opened up the windows. They were big enough for me to easily climb through.

Before I could ask what her deal was, Nessie pushed her palm to my cheek.

_I got my period._

I wanted to laugh at her, but instead I rolled my eyes. All this hoopla over this?

"So?" I asked.

"What am I supposed to do? My mom never told me about this…stuff. My dad home-schools me. Do you think he covered this?"

I laughed and said bitterly, "Why? Make him hungry?"

Nessie looked like she was about to vomit. "Leah, that's disgusting. Oh, God, please stop, no."

"Do you have any idea what to do?"

_"No. _Where do you learn about this anyway? Do humans have a class?"

I thought about it. I definitely didn't need my mom to talk to me about this. Even if she hadn't done so, I would have known. "Well, I think girls get a class on it sometimes. But I talked about it with my friends."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Okay, next time I'll ask Jake and Seth."

I laughed. "None of your big books taught you about periods?"

"No, most of the books I read are written by old men back when they had no idea this even happened. Dad didn't give me any on this particular subject."

"You really have no idea?"

"No, please help me," Nessie pleaded. She looked like she was about to cry.

It was my turn to roll the eyes. I don't think vampire spawn could experience menopause so she better stop freaking out about periods now or never.

"If I know your aunt like I think I do, I am sure she foresaw this one way or another," I said. I found a small closet in the bathroom and alas! The bottom shelf had an array of never opened pads and tampons, in any size or type you would desire.

I pulled out regular pads and gave them to Nessie. Her brow drew down in confusion.

"How am I supposed to use this?" she asked, looking for directions.

"Just put the sticky part on your undies," I said. I was getting tired of this.

"Uh, they're all…soiled," she said, whispering the last part.

"So get another pair."

"Jacob and Seth are out there!"

I groaned and stepped outside the door. Jacob was indeed not far away.

"Leah! What's going on?" No hello. Like I am the handmaiden who exists to serve his little imprint through womanhood.

"Everything's fine. You need to get out. You too Seth!"

"When did you get here?" Seth asked from the kitchen.

"Just leave. Nessie wants the house to herself."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I have this one. You owe me though, as always."

Jacob was torn, clearly. But he decided to trust me and went out the door, Seth following.

"Coast is clear."

"Thank you Leah!" she squeaked as she ran from her bathroom to bedroom.

She came out looking relieved in pajamas.

"No problems?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Thank you for coming Leah. And I'm sorry."

"About taking my day off?"

"Well, yeah. But mostly about calling you when this particular subject….could hurt."

It took me a moment to see where she was pointing until I realized she thought she had upset me by waving her fertility in my face.

I just laughed. "I do miss being human and normal in that aspect, Ness, but I do not miss periods at all. The pain, the mess, the emotions, the inconvenience, just no."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. Thank you for your help. You can go back. Sorry for the inconvenience."

I wavered. "Well…I can stick around. I'm already here anyway. If you have any questions you can't ask your mom or Doctor Dracula…"

Nessie smiled. "I'd like that." Then she gasped. "We can have a girl's night! Oh my God, please, Leah! I've never had one before, please, please, please."

She was begging. She really didn't have any friends, it struck me. She had missed out on a lot. Things a girl only learns from talking to girls her own age. I called her Rapunzel a lot, but it was true. She had toys and stories and family and playmates like Jake and Seth. But if she needed to call me about this, she must really be in need of female company.

I found myself nodding and listening to her high-pitched noise of delight.

"Come on. We'll need to get some real food," I said, thinking of my Dorito's at home and other fatty delights. That was the one really great thing about periods-you got an excuse to pig out.

I was content to let Nessie drag me out of the house. A girl's night with lame romances and quality time with a half-vampire. I was supposed to be repulsed, but instead, I found myself looking forward to this night. She was only just maturing, and I was a menopausal young woman, but we were both just girls who needed to connect with others of our kind to understand ourselves sometimes. And I really didn't mind dramatic, innocent young Nessie.

**I like these coming-of-age fics for Nessie a lot, and Leah's relationship with her (in my head at least). Yesterday I posted Red, a oneshot about Nessie similar to this and other oneshots of mine, especially Haircut. Please favorite and subscribe for more!**

** Best wishes- HFM**


End file.
